


If My World Was Ending..

by bklynleo77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: There they remained breathy leaned against each other. Both supporting the other but in different ways. Both having so many things to say but nothing in particular needing to be said.
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Kudos: 7





	If My World Was Ending..

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the song, "If the World was Ending", by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels by Arista Records. Lyrics at the end.
> 
> I imagined that this story would take place sometime in Mid-Season 6.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~*~---

The day was winding down early this evening. CJ had just finished meeting with her aides and was looking to clear the building by nine. As the Presidents schedule was scaled back due to his recent episodes he had already retired for the evening and was making a few calls from the residence. There was a bottle of Shiraz, a tub, and the smooth sweet tones of Anita Baker calling her name waiting at home for her.

Her assistant walked in.

"Margaret lets get out of here", she shared wishfully as she handed CJ a file. 

"Kate's on her way up." With a sigh the chief of staff sat behind her desk signing the document in the folder handing it back to her. "Oh and Mark is here to see you."

"Mark who?"

"O'Donnell from the Press Corp."

"Margaret, one of the perks of this cushy new job of mine is I don't deal with the press anymore, besides Toby already closed the lid."

"He's not here as press. He said he wants to tell you something privately."

"Margaret-",

"I think its important CJ."

"Okay send him in but in the future Margaret all press goes through Toby or Annabeth", with a nod Margaret opened the door and Mark walked in. CJ asked Margaret for a minute. 

"Hey Mark what's going on?", CJ said while reading some papers that lately seemed to litter her desk.

The always confident reporter was slightly unsteady, "It's Danny."

"What about him? He hasn't been around lately-"

"I know CJ", he said cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Excuse me?", she asked as he now had her undivided attention, "Know what?'

"About you two", clearing his throat he stated, "You and Danny."

"I'm not sure what you are referencing or what you think you know-"

"CJ", he walked closer. "I know."

Quickly jumping into defense mode she said, "If you trying to get an exclusive or use this as leverage-"

"No. I would never", he exhaled, "Look, I came to tell you his mother died."

"What?", CJ sank in her chair.

"This afternoon. I just left there. CJ he's in a bad way. I thought you might want to know."

"Yeah", she said drifting off into thought remembering how close Danny was to his family and how devastated he must be right now.

Mark turned to leave but at the door he looked to CJ, "Danny's my best friend and despite your job descriptions I know that he loves and cares for you. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the you love him to but just so you know I won't say anything."

"Thanks Mark."

After he left, Margaret came in immediately "Is everything okay? CJ?"

"Hmm?, No Danny's mother died today."

"Oh God. Are you going to go over there?"

"Huh?, I Umm, I don't know."

"CJ", she approached her boss tentatively and spoke softly, "CJ his world is crumbling right now. He needs you."

"It's been a year", she said almost to a whisper. 

"So. You still love him and he still loves you. You met at the wrong time that's why it didn't work."

"Thank you Margaret. Is Kate here?"

"She just left this report", Margaret handed her the binder, "but CJ-, I'll be outside of you need me."

CJ sat staring off thinking back to when they dared to try what they danced around for so many years. 

_"At some point we are going to have to get up off this floor. Especially since I have bed right in that room over there."_

_"Well I can't help I missed you and you looked so sexy sitting in the fourth row today."_

_"It was the spenders right? The women love the spenders."_

_CJ smiled and laughed as his beard tickled her neck as he sucked there on her sensitive skin._

_"You are going leave a mark. Oh God!", she moaned lost in all the wonderful feelings she felt when she was with Danny_

_"For the record I missed you too. I love you CJ."_

They were so happy for about seven months. Shariff tore apart not only the senior staff but her relationship with Danny.

_"Goddamn you Danny! Why couldn't you just walk away?"_

_"I'm a reporter CJ! And don't put the blame on me because you idealized a flawed man! How many times have you lied on his behalf! Its my job to get the story at all costs!"_

_"Well this cost was us! Was it worth it?"_

_"CJ don't do this! Don't leave me over this! It's my job and I'm damned good at it. You can't walk away from me for that!"_

_"I can't", she sobbed feeling suddenly stuck in place. "I won't Danny- Do this. We can't. This wasn't meant to be."_

_Danny moved to embrace her. "No! No", she shouted shaking her head then turned and ran out the door._

CJ pulled her wallet out and behind her drivers license was a picture that she and Danny took in a photo booth. She ran her finger over his face remembering the day they took it. She and Danny went to carnival in Bethesda. While there he pulled her into the booth to take a photo. On the last photo he told her he loved her then kissed her as the camera flashed. He let her keep it so she could always remember how he felt about her.

With a deep breath she put the photo away, stood and opened the door. Margaret was standing there. 

"The President is in the residence, so I cleared your schedule this evening, pushed back your security briefing to 10a, budget to 11a, and moved staff to 1p. Your car is ready. You should go."

"Thank you."

Post haste CJ grabbed her bag and coat. As the chief of staff passed her assistant she told her not to stay too long then thanked her again.

Standing across from Dannys door CJ was taken back to the last time she was there.

_"I don't want to lose you."_

_"I know you know we weren't meant for each other and that's fine", she lied, "what we had I will never forget."_

_"How can you say that? I love you."_

_"I have to go."_

_"No you don't."_

_"I do. Goodbye." She closed the door before she couldn't anymore because every step away from him felt like her heart was ripping out of her chest._

The secret service agent knocked on the door twice before he answered. When he came to Danny looked disheveled and desolate holding a glass of what she assumed was some type of whiskey maybe scotch.

"May I have a look sir?"

Danny nodded stepping to the side allowing the agent access. Once the agent entered Danny stared into her eyes as she stared into his. His gaze was forcible and wistful. The air around him was pained.

Her heart broke knowing to well the grief he felt.

"Thank you Sir", the agent said exiting the apartment standing next to the door. Before stepping in CJ asked the agent for a little privacy. Once inside they moved further down the hall.

She placed her bag down and removed her coat. Turning to him Danny fell into her arms weeping. The raw emotion turned into something more desperate quickly. Danny ripped at her shirt exposing her tank, frantically pushing her skirt up tearing at her panties as he kissed and sucked on her neck while CJ pushed down his underwear.

Pushed up against the front door with a thud as she wrapped her legs around is waist as his hardened cock throbbed at her opening. 

He looked into her grayish blue eyes where he found the confirmation he was seeking. And finally after a year he entered her again. Pushing her head back against the cold metal door CJ gasped at feeling his fullness within her once again. She closed her eyes moaning, crying out his name, and other exhalations as Danny slammed up into her over and over.

Feeling his release coming too soon, Danny ripped at her tank exposing her breast to him where he licked and sucked and bit then nibbled bringing her to climax just as he shot into her. 

There they remained breathy leaned against each other. Both supporting the other but in different ways. Both having so many things to say but nothing in particular needing to be said right then. 

Danny let her down after he slipped out of her. After steadying her legs, CJ made her way to the bedroom removing the remaining clothes still on her along the way then took one of his tshirts out of the draw and put it on like she had done so many times before. When Danny returned she had already climbed in the bed. For a brief moment he smiled as he was taken back to a time not to long ago where this was the norm for them. 

He approached the bed and handed her a Bud Light then joined her. They drank in silence snuggled under one another when done she placed the empty bottle on the nightstand as he did the same. Placing her arm around his shoulders they just laid there present with one another. Danny saw CJ drifting so he covered her now holding her in his arms watching as she slept until he couldn't fight it any longer and joined her.

Six in the morning her internal clock woke her and she moved from his embrace to use the bathroom. Danny was awake when she came back. 

"I didn't mean to wake-", he stopped her lips with a kiss and pulled her back into the bed. Falling on top of him she smiled as she looked in his eyes. There was life a glimmer of him still there. If anyone could find it, she always did. 

He pulled the tee from over her head and the two made love that morning. It was sweet and tender unlike the night before. CJ orgasm was so powerful this time that she held him close to her afterwards afraid he would see the tears. but Danny knew. He always did.

The two fell back to sleep this time when the chief of staff woke it was Danny who was awake fully dressed handing her a cup of coffee. Black one spoon of sugar. 

The smell of the fresh brew awakened her senses. Glancing at the time she instantly went into a panic then relaxed remembering that Margaret pushed back her first meeting. CJ placed the coffee cup on the nightstand next to last nights beer bottle and moved over to the other side of the bed pulling Danny down on top of her. 

With a raised brow he gave her a boyish smile as to say I know what you're thinking. This time it was CJ who removed his shirt then quickly found his belt buckle. 

Later after a shower together they dressed in tandem reminding them both of their past life together. When dressed, Danny held CJ's hand as he walked her to the door then helped her put on her coat and handed her briefcase to her stealing another kiss. 

CJ threw her arms around his neck he wrapped his around her waist. Both wanting to say so much but both afraid of the others response. Before breaking apart Danny whispered in her ear, "Thank You."

"Your world was ending Danny. There was no other place for me to be but here", she kissed him, pressed their foreheads together the stayed wrapped in each others embrace. "I'm here."

"That's good to know", he gave her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

They broke apart and CJ left without turning back. Now was not the time but Danny knew their time would be coming up soon.

\---~*~---

**Author's Note:**

> "If the World was Ending", by JP Saxe and Julis Michaels by Arista Records
> 
> I was distracted and in traffic  
> I didn't feel it when the earthquake happened  
> But it really got me thinkin', were you out drinkin'?  
> Were you in the living room, chillin' watchin' television  
> It's been a year now, think I've figured out how  
> How to let you go and let communication die out
> 
> I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine  
> I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine
> 
> But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
> Would you love me for the hell of it?  
> All our fears would be irrelevant
> 
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight  
> And there wouldn't be a reason why  
> We would even have to say goodbye
> 
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> Right?  
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> Right?
> 
> I tried to imagine your reaction  
> It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened  
> But it really got me thinkin', that night we went drinkin'  
> Stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen  
> Ah, it's been a year now, think I've figured out how  
> How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out
> 
> And I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine  
> I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine
> 
> But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
> Would you love me for the hell of it?  
> All our fears would be irrelevant
> 
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight  
> No, there wouldn't be a reason why  
> We would even have to say goodbye
> 
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?
> 
> I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine  
> I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine
> 
> But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
> Would you love me for the hell of it?  
> All our fears would be irrelevant
> 
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight  
> No, there wouldn't be a reason why  
> We would even have to say goodbye
> 
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?  
> Hmm  
> If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?


End file.
